


captain america and the white wolf

by marcsvii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falcon and the Winter Soldier (Disney+), Gay Bucky Barnes, Holocaust, Inglourious Basterds - Freeform, Inhumans (Marvel), Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Natasha Romanov, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sharon Carter, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Original Character(s), Retired Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is Captain America, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, actually captain america and the white wolf, alpine barnes - Freeform, curly-haired bucky barnes, heracles the service dog, liho romanova, my oc is a main character don't kill me, natalia not natasha, natasha isn't sacrificed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcsvii/pseuds/marcsvii
Summary: when a person comes up from bucky's past and the government isn't acknowledging sam as the new captain america, things go just as expected.





	1. passing it on

Bruce, Steve, Sam, and Bucky stand in the woods. There's finally light in the sky after a year of dark clouds of ashes. The four of them are standing by a pad with a computer connected to it with Bruce in his normal form and Steve still sporting his beard.

"Remember... You have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities," Bruce says while he fixes his glasses.

"Don't worry,"

"You know, if you want, I can come with you,"

"It's fine, it's a little overwhelming anyways," he assures Sam, he puts a hand on his shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze.

Steve lets go and goes over to Bucky. He's looking at Steve with puppy eyes, wanting him to stay, even if it is a few seconds.

"Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back," Steve repeats that line from that night in 1943.

Bucky smiles, "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you,"

They both hug each other and part after a long time.

Steve goes over to the Quantum portal and dons the Quantum suit that covers his face.

"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asks as his arms are crossed

"For him? As long as he needs it. For us? Five seconds,"

Steve picks up Mjolnir.

"Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?"

"Copy that,"

"Going quantum. Three, two, one... " Bruce counts down as he squints his eyes at the computer screen.

Steve disappears into the Quantum portal. Sam and Bucky watch as Bruce prepares to get him back.

"And returning in, five, four, three, two, one... "

Steve doesn't appear on the pad. Bruce looks around the equipment.

"Where is he?" Sam is annoyed.

"I don't know. He should be here,"

Bucky turns around from the pad.

"Hey," Steve says.

The trio looks at him relieved as Steve walks down from the pad. Bruce places his hand on his heart.

"Walk with me to the bench," he says to Sam and Bucky.

They walk over to the bench that faces the lake and they all sit down, Steve in between Sam and Bucky. Steve looks to Sam, a circular messenger bag in his grasp.

"I've long overdone this name for too long," Sam has an idea of what's in the satchel, "I'm no longer the person it asks for me to be, I've learned from it,"

Steve unzips the bag and reveals the vibranium shield with scratches and dents, still sporting the vibrant blue and red paint.

"No, no no no," Sam shoves the shield back and stands up with his head in his hands.

"You deserve it Sam,"

"What if I'm not like you? What if they don't like me as you?" Sam has glossy eyes, the mantle was always important to him as a kid.

"It's only a name. Only a piece of metal. And if the people don't like you, who the hell cares?" Steve assures him.

Steve stands up and hands Sam the shield with tears streaming down his face. The shield seems to fit perfectly.

"How's it feel?" Steve beams at him.

"Like it's someone else's,"

"Well, it isn't,"

Sam trying to hold back tears.

"Thank you. I'll do my best," Sam says.

Sam shakes Steve's hand and he leaves him and Bucky alone. They sit there quietly, not saying anything, watching the lake. Steve looks over to Bucky and smiles with his eyes.

"In those years, those years in the war, I was oblivious to your love. Those nights in the bar bathrooms, getting drunk on the roof, and those moments in my tent in Berlin, I blew it all off as you being drunk. But, I understand now," Steve picks up Bucky's hand, "and I want us," he says as he watches Bucky's eyes.

Bucky thinks of all that pining and nights drunk because Steve wouldn't love him back. Bucky looks to Steve and squeezes his hand.

"I want us too,"


	2. tag team

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm clock goes off in the Virginia apartment.

Sunlight shines through the curtains into the grey room with a man sleeping in the low full-sized bed. Sam's hand comes creeping from under the covers and tiredly pushes the dismiss button on his alarm. He sighs loudly before ripping the covers off himself and reading the time.

"Shit!" Running to the bathroom, he strips down and goes into the shower.

After five minutes of intense scrubbing, he gets out and wraps a tan towel around his hips. Grabbing the lone toothbrush from a metal cup inside the white stained medicine cabinet, he uses his other hand to cover the bristles with blue toothpaste. He brushes his teeth hard, probably making a few gums bleed in the process, and spits out the toothpaste after swishing it around in his mouth.

Rushing back to his bedroom, he throws on a Shield shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants over his calvins. Not looking if they match or not, he slips on two socks and his black nikes before running out of the house with his keys and shield in hand. Getting into the driver's seat, he throws the shield into the back seat and drives down the road.

The sun floods into Bucky's ocean eyes as he flutters them open and looks to the window. The sky is clear through the window as Steve is laying next to Bucky in the king-sized bed. When he shifts his legs to get out of bed, he feels a weight stop him from moving. He looks to his legs to see a white fuzzy circle laying in the middle of his legs.

"Alpine, come on, I gotta get up," Bucky groans quietly to not wake Steve up.

The white cat turns to Bucky and flits their eyelids at him with a sound of stubbornness.

"Get up." the cat stays for a second before stretching and jumping down from the bed.

Bucky rolls his eyes before ripping off the top blanket and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Stay," he hears a muffled voice from the sheets as Bucky feels a squeeze on his hip.

He looks back to Steve's face in his peach-colored pillow. Bucky places his flesh hand on his, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's touch. Steve still isn't used to Bucky's short hair. It's curly when it's short, just like how it was whenever he'd wake up in the past. He'd always slick it down because of Winifred. She'd clean him up every saturday for temple, the place where his name was Yaakov. When she died, he slicked his hair back all the time.

"I'm been assigned to a mission with Sam, he'll have my head on a pike if I don't go,"

Bucky gets up and goes to the bathroom and looks into the mirror, he's still not used to his haircut. He cut it and Steve likes it, he likes it either way it seems. He runs the hot water, hotter than hell itself, and splashes his face with it. It feels good on his skin, the water fighting off oil from the long slumber. Blue eyes stare into the mirror. He snaps out of his short trance and wipes his face before going back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Several minutes later, and Bucky is opening the front door with none of the lights on. He zips up his bomber jacket and then leaves the apartment.

"So what's this about?" Sam asks with his forearms folded.

Bucky comes in and Sam looks to him with squinted eyes. He diverts his blue eyes to the ground in a 'sorry i'm late' kind-of gesture. They both look to Everett Ross with Sharon Carter on the side. The old man shows them a map.

"These are pinpoints of someone we've found after years of radio silence," Ross says as the pair look at points on the east coast, closer and closer to New York.

"Who is this mystery person?" Bucky asks.

Ross reluctantly shows a picture on the screen, it's Baron Zemo.

"That motherfucker is out? How'd he escape prison?" Bucky spits, now standing up.

"He's smart, I'll give him that. Dressed as a guard and left,"

"Wasn't he in a maximum-security prison? You got to be fucking kidding me." Sam spits.

"I don't know what to tell you, he left and before anyone knew, he was gone."

The pair are mad, pissed that no one saw the guy that caused a war between the avengers was out and about. Not to mention the reason Bucky was almost murdered by Tony.

"So you want us to find and kill him?" Bucky asks.

"Yes," Ross replies.

"This guy almost caused a third world war and almost got Bucky killed, but you want us on the mission? Why the fu-"

"Sam, Bucky," Sharon says as she walks into the room.

Sam shuts up and watches her as she lays files on the table behind them.

"We have reason to believe Zemo is living in an old military base in Westchester. There's video evidence of a truck going there to town and he looks just like Zemo."

The pair look to Sharon and nod, "I guess we're going to New York,"

Ross nods before beckoning the three out, "Thank you for agreeing to the mission. The country will be thankful for the Falcon and the Winter Soldier for putting this national criminal back into prison."

As Ross closes the door, Bucky and Sam cringe. Sam was given the title of Captain America by Steve and Bucky has adopted the new name, White Wolf.

"I'm with you on the case, I've got an apartment in the city. Also, you two need help."

"Thanks, Sharon, it's really nice you're letting us crash with you, I'm kind of tired of sleeping on cheap motel beds. Also, we just might need help, not a definite though."

"No problem," Sharon smiles softly.

"Sam, wanna drive to New York?" Bucky asks with a snarky smile.

He thinks of the first time they met, "You better not wreck it this time if I let you drive, Barnes."

"Oh, I won't," Bucky says before they all walk off.


	3. UPDATE

yo!! i'm finally updating this shit! i just came up with ideas and how i want  
to continue with this, i'm currently writing the next chapter which i kinda love so far.  
it's going to be a road trip chapter so some domestic capfam!!


End file.
